New Ivalicia
Part of a series on the Calefactan War : Also known as Limul Overview New Ivalicia is a small territory of Northwest Phisorma. Native home of the Jungle-Barbarians, a weaker form of their desert relatives. It is a state of Ivalicia, and governed by the New Ivalician Trade Union. It holds a high population of Contraians, Barbarians and Ivalicians, and holds a considerable chunk of the north's rich oil reserves. History The year 2015 AC, Ivalician troops were dispatched to the shores of Northwestern Phisorma in a bid to conquer strategic area. A total of 300 000 Ivalician military personnel completed the journey from Ivalicia's easternmost island, Reyec, all the way to what was named Linum, Ivalicia's new satellite territory in Phisorma. Upon arriving and setting up camp, Ivalician scouts scoured the nearby area and found locals dwelling in caves. The locals, noticing the scouts, became hostile without any prior warning. Thankfully, they were armed only with spit wads and hardened balls of sand, which they chucked to no avail at the Ivalicians. The Ivalician scouts returned to camp and related their findings. As soon as sufficient information was distributed, the Ivalician troops proceeded to invade the rest of Northwestern Phisorma with ease. The conquering of the area spanned just 3 weeks, after which the indigenous Phisormans in that area were almost completely eradicated. Ivalician casualties reached only 17, 10 of which died only due to sickness contracted from a stale loaf of bread. Indigenous Phisorman casualties reached more than 640 000, or nearly the entire local population in that area. At this point, coalition nation Suburbistanistan tipped the Ivalician government about dangerous muscled barbarians in the southern region, close to their own territory. With this useful knowledge, Ivalician troops prepared protein shakes to distract the barbarians and possibly incapacitate them for the soldiers to finish off. The shake consisted of water, sand, assorted fecal matter and 42% nicotene (the last component being by Wolfgramnation's suggestion). The solution proved effective in diverting the barbarians' attention in order to defeat them. Total barbarian casualties are estimated at 1200. With Northwestern Phisorma conquered, Ivalicia sent a number of professionals - architects, engineers, biologists - to prepare the area for usage. Buildings and basic infrastructure have been set up. Ivalicia has strove to make life in Linum as desirable as possible in the hopes of diverting a portion of Ivalician population to Linum and culling the minor overpopulation problem present in the main archipelago. So far relocations have been successful, and Linum seems to be blooming into a prosperous province. Oil drills were set up a few miles offshore to make good use of the natural resources of Phisorma. The drills were so successful that an estimated 2 billion Lennies worth of oil has been extracted. A large portion of this was planned be sold to other countries for profit, while the rest will be used for temporarily powering Linum while the nuclear powerplant is still being set up. Some oil wassent to fellow Tekato Pact members as gifts. Regional politics has been slightly changed by this conquering of territory. In particular, Contrai is displeased with Ivalicia having territory near them and has made violent threats to harm Ivalicians. Meanwhile, Ivalicia is pleased with having strategic territory near certain military enemies. All in all, the conquest of Linum against the native population had been sucessful. However following December, the Contraian Resistance Council, secretly operating from the nearby Thailaroman state of Phybonakos. Heavily backed by the Pyterians, and the newly formed Coalition. Contrai, using the remnant population of barbarians, who had fleed to Phybonakos and other Contraian held areas such as Shrubland (that was recently taken by a Pyterian force, and was harboring the CRC), armed them and with their superior physique, claimed the territory of Linum in a three-day conquest. Since much of the attack came from remnant barbarian forces inside the territory itself, it stunned the transportation of the Ivalician forces, and Ivalicia was unable to respond (inactivity). Contrai siezed valuable oil deposits of which aided them financially in later conflicts and could have been the turning point of the post-war. Following the eventualy retake of Contrai and surrounding territories, Contrai and the refounding of the Gibbonese-Contraian joint trade agreement, Linum was renamed as New Ivalicia. The political party, New Ivalicia Trade Union was formed from former Ivalician entrepreneurs who were unable to leave the province and forced into a Contraian nationality. They campained vigoursly in the state-level for lower taxes, and a more ...'' Ivalician'' way of life. During the Winter War Reichlander troops neared the main port of New Ivalicia, and it was besieged for three months. The siege was later broken by an unlikely ally, the Djiboutian Navy. In April 2016AC, the territory was once more handed back to Ivalicia, recognising the large Ivalician population. However, a large sum of money was transferred, along with guarantees from the Ivalician government that the native barbarian population would be given full rights as any Ivalician citizen, and anyone living in the territory would be given permission for free travel and trade between both nations, of which was rare at the time. The New Ivalicia Trade Union remained a powerful political body in the region, and is a worthy minor-party in overall Ivalician Politics.